


Caught in the Wolf's Trap

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: A playful prank of Ayaka's quickly backfires.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726
Kudos: 1





	Caught in the Wolf's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Tokiya's "Cool & Pop Animals" story from [Shining Live](https://sl-resources.tumblr.com/post/183997271572/cool-pop).

Ayaka couldn't be any more ecstatic over the "Cool & Pop Animals" photoshoot theme.

Going for a more "relaxing vibe," the idols had to don animal-themed accessories like ears and tails.

To get into the spirit, Ayaka sported a white bunny ears headband and a matching clip-on tail. Bunnies happened to be one of her favorite animals, so it was a must to use them.

Throughout the day, she couldn't help but touch the fluffy adornments- the soft fabric felt nice on her fingers.

 _Almost like a touchable cloud_ , she happily wondered to herself.

At the end of the photoshoot, Ayaka decided to show everyone her new look. 

Interested in showing Tokiya, she began to look for him. Her search quickly concluded after she found him quietly reading on the set that was used for his shoot.

Wanting to surprise him, Ayaka crept on him, being cautious to keep her steps quiet. 

Unforntuely for the hairstylist, her plan quickly backfired.

"Eep!", she shrieked as she was suddenly lifted into a princess carry. Tokiya smirked delightfully as he sat down and put Ayaka onto his lap. She could feel her cheeks burning like flames as Tokiya eyed her intently.

"No fair! I was trying to surprise you- how're you so fast?", Ayaka humphed, folding her arms in disappointment.

"How're you not very good at being sneaky? I'd recognize that sweet scent of your perfume for miles.", Tokiya responded, cheekily tugging at her leg garter. 

She lightly jumped as Tokiya released the band, causing it to snap against her thigh.

"I think you're getting way too into your role of being a wolf."

"Well, you're not playing the role of a bunny right. You must feel pretty courageous to approach me rather than running away."

Chills flew down Ayaka's spine as the idol brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest. Who knows what Tokiya had planned up his sleeve?

"But...I'm in a good mood today. So, consider yourself lucky, little rabbit, that you didn't get devoured.", Tokiya beamed, playfully toying with the hairstylist's bunny ears.

"Well, I suppose that's good, I guess. But...what do you plan to do with me now, Mr. Wolf?", Ayaka timidly played along, twiddling her fingers.

"Perhaps you'd like to keep this lonely fellow company?"

Her heart skipped a beat as Tokiya's warm hands pressed against her waist. Ayaka attempted to lift herself off of his lap, but Tokiya got a step ahead.

As he stood up, he gazed down at the red-faced girl he was cradling and whispered, "Don't even think about trying to escape. Unless you want me to pounce on you."

Ayaka could feel her blood pressure drop after blushing too hard at the cheeky wink Tokiya gave at her.

She was beginning to grow worried as the idol carried her off of the set. However, she couldn't help but become excited.

Was Ayaka making a mistake for letting herself get captured? Given that seductive look in Tokiya's eyes, she figured that it wasn't.


End file.
